Random Installments Of My Knowledge
by TheAntelopicNatureGirl.Says U
Summary: A bunch of oneshots based on day to day life. Mainly romance, funniness and moral dilemmas. People fall in love and in fights so... be amused. xo
1. One: When Searching For Things

Ok, I was bored whilst waiting for an ep of naruto to load so I typed this

**Ok, I was bored whilst waiting for an ep of naruto to load so I typed this.**

**YES! I am aware of its strangeness!**

**Btw… disclaimer: Naruto is cool. And owning Naruto would be cool. Very cool. And I would be cool. Because owning something that is cool would be cool. But I'm not cool so therefore I do not own Naruto. That's mah logic for ya!**

**This is pretty much people I like from naruto, living together.**

**!!**

Kiba was on his hands and knees, looking under a couch and talking in a baby voice.

"Cooome here little one! I need yooou to come ooout nooooow! You would be a vewy good boy if you diiiiiid…"

Naruto walked in, carrying a glass of hot chocolate and raised his eyebrows.

"Erm… Kiba…. Are you… how come…whatareyoudoing?"

Kiba lifted his head up to look at Naruto and whacked it on the couch.

"Ow, ow, ow… I'm looking for Akamaru. Have you seen him?"

Naruto looked slightly afraid and backed up a bit.

"Uh…" he hit a table and changed course. "no, I haven't seen him… ask Shika…" Naruto said and bolted out the door.

"what… the?... oh, well. SHIKAMARU!"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever… why do you need to be so annoying? What do you want?" Shikamaru walked in slowly.

"Akamaru. Seen him?" Kiba felt that when talking to Shikamaru, it was best to be short and simple.

"What makes you think that I would be bothered to see your dog? I don't go looking for these things, you know." He said and walked off in the direction he came from, muttering something about Kiba being troublesome.

He sighed.

"Ask Sasuke…" Shikamaru called out from the direction he walked off in.

_Ok then, sasuke. _Kiba thought.

"Hey Sasuke, have you seen Akamaru?" Kiba popped up in Sasuke's doorway.

"No, ask someone else. Like Gaara." He said, not looking up from whatever he was doing.

_Where the heck is Gaara?_

Kiba walked off thoughtfully and ran into Ino.

"What do you want?" She demanded scarily.

_PMS. Gotta be._

"Have you seen Akamaru?" Kiba asked in the nicest way he could think of.

"No, I have not seen your stupid dog! Have you seen Sasuke?" Kiba pointed in the direction where he came from and she ran off like a rabid fangirl.

"Where the hell is Gaara?!" Kiba shouted to nobody after he had been looking around for an hour or so.

"I wouldn't disturb him if I were you." Temari said quietly as she walked past.

_But where the hell is he?_

Naruto found Kiba sitting in the kitchen, looking meek and depressed.

"Hey, whatcha doooin?" He asked in an annoying way.

"I can't find Akamaru." He grumbled back.

"Um… Kiba?" Naruto said.

"Yer…"

"Turn around."

Kiba looked over his right shoulder at Naruto.

"No, look at me the other way."

Kiba looked confused.

"Over your left shoulder."

Kiba did so.

"Ok, that didn't work. Dammit."

Kiba rolled his eyes and went back into his own little world of sulking. He put his face into his hands and started grumbling.

A small fuzzy thing rolled onto his lap.

"AKAMARU!" He squealed and hugged his doggie.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS ON MY HEAD?!" He shouted at Naruto.

"Well, I thought you knew." He replied.

"If I was running around asking people 'where – oh, never mind." Kiba gave up on trying to explain and ran off, gleefully huggling his puppeh dog.

**Moral: before you run around looking for something. Make sure you check that it's not on your person first.**

**Moral 2: never ask Naruto if he knows where something is.**

**!!**

**All these stories shall have morals.**

**This one just happened to have two, for some reason unbeknownst to me.**

**R&R pweez! Cyber huggles and ice cream!**


	2. Two: When You Have A Secret

My newest oneshot

**My newest oneshot! To add to the collection.**

**Of one… So now there's two. **

**Thanks for reviewing. Makes me feel special to get reviews, even if they're bad ones. This ones a bit different…**

**Disclaimer: I don't remember… did I mention in the last chappie that I do not own? Well, if I didn't… I'll say it now. Naruto is awesome, therefore owning Naruto is awesome, I may be awesome but I don't own Naruto.**

**Hehe. I'm not really that up myself. **

**!!**

Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata sat in a circle in the forest, contemplating what the latter just said.

Sakura looked at Ino.

Ino looked at TenTen.

TenTen looked at Sakura.

They all looked at Hinata.

Hinata seemed to shrink into her skin a bit, under the stares of the three Kunoichi, she lost all her previous boldness very suddenly after her confession.

Can you guess what she confessed? (A/N: its been in enough fics…)

Well, she confessed her feelings for a certain blonde fox boy with an obsession with ramen.

Sakura decided to break the silence with her thoughts.

"Why?"

Hinata looked at the grass sheepishly and shrugged.

"Why not?" TenTen asked back.

Ino and Sakura raised their eyebrows.

"What?!" TenTen said defensively.

They just rolled their eyes and went back to their gentle interrogation.

"Hinata-chan, when did this happen?" Sakura asked nicely. She thought that Hinata looked very fragile in her current state.

"A w-while ago… I d-don't really rem-member." She said, her gaze still fixed on the grass.

Ino looked at her sympathetically. She didn't even think that that shy girl would ever come around to telling somebody about Naruto, although everybody in Konoha _except_ Naruto knew about it.

TenTen leant over and hugged her friend suddenly. Hinata looked up in shock as the air was squeezed out of her lungs. She gasped for air.

"TenTen! She can't breathe." Sakura said.

"…right." TenTen let go and the colour slowly returned to Hinata's face.

"So what now?" Ino said after a few moments of silence.

Sakura gave her a bwip look and then looked at Hinata with a face that said well-are-you-going-to-tell-us-or-will-i-ask-again.

"I reckon we should go tell him." TenTen said, shredding a flower she just found.

Hinata looked extremely worried and Ino considered this option.

Sakura saw Hinata's face and thought that might not be the best option.

"How about, no." Sakura said.

"So, now what do we do?" Ino asked no one in particular.

"What time is it?" TenTen asked. They weren't really sure whether she was answering with a question to get her answer or she just plain wasn't paying attention to the matter at hand.

"We could all go back to my place for tonight." Sakura suggested.

There was general agreement amongst the four and they all stood up and followed Sakura back to her place.

Hinata lingered behind in the clearing and thought about what just happened.

The thing she had been worrying about for a long time she had finally got the courage to say and her friends brushed it off very lightly. It annoyed her slightly.

Something so worrying should be paid more attention when finally said, she thought. There should have been fuss. And annoying girlie worry or empathy.

Nothing.

"Hmph." She said and walked off after them.

**do-you-have-to-let-it-linger**

Hinata had put on her mask of indifference when she caught up to her friends and she kept it on for the night. It's amazing how hyped up three kunoichi's can get over popcorn and chick flicks found in Sakuras kitchen closet. Hinata just sat there and thought while Ino, TenTen and Sakura had a very excited talk in between movies. Hinata wasn't annoyed as before, she just was in a state of nonchalance.

The night just fuzzed through to Hinata, still thiking the whole time her friends were chatting. Eventually they fell asleep on the couch and Hinata was still thinking.

Inner Hinata is much more outspoken than the one that everyone sees. She thought about how annoying Ino's snoring was, how much she hated the colour pink, especially in hair and how on earth could you sleep with buns that tight in? When she eventually tried to sleep, she couldn't.

She got up and walked into the kitchen, she helped herself to some ice cream. No one would suspect her.

She was bored so she started singing. She didn't know the lyrics to any songs she liked so she made some up.

_Not quite out there _

_Not quite in here_

_You've only seen me _

_Act all quiet, yea?_

_When you're thinking I'm all shy_

_You know I'm thinkin' 'can't you die'_

_People actin all indifferent_

_When they hear me talk diffident_

_Lookin' left_

_Lookin' right_

_All I'm seein day and night_

_Lookin' at me_

_Thinking bout me_

_W__on't you get a bloody life?_

She sighed.

Slow clapping could be heard from next to her. Her natural reaction was to drop the icecream. So she did. And it hit the floor with a semi-melted ice cream -splat-.

Some one laughed and Hinata turned around, thinking 'I know that laugh…'.

Naruto stood in Sakura's front doorway, looking very amused. Hinata turned a very deep shade of red, when she realised he heard her singing and she sunk back into her shy mode.

"That was an interesting reaction." He chuckled, walking over to help pick up the goop formerly known as ice cream.

After Hinata got over the shock, she spoke. "W-what are you-u doing h-here, N-naruto-kun?"

He looked up at her, grinned and answered.

"Sakura asked me and Sasuke to come over tonight for something. Sasuke couldn't come, so it's just me."

"W-why so l-late?" She said, still redish pink.

"Well… I was a _bit_ late arriving, so… hehe…" He rubbed the back of his head.

He looked over to the sleeping girls. "I guess, I was a bit _too_ late…"

Hinata went over to the sink and grabbed a cloth to help wipe up the ice cream she had splattered.

When they returned the half full ice cream tub to the freezer, Hinata sat down and sighed. Naruto sat down next to her.

"That was a different song you were singing, I've never heard it before, where's it from?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Her face resumed it's bright red state. "U-uh… I m-made it u-up…" She said quietly.

"Really? It was cool… and, hmm." He said. Hinata's face went redder at the small praise, if that was possible.

TenTen stirred at the sound of voices. She popped her head up from the couch to see Naruto and Hinata talking. And Hinata's face was bright red.

"Hey Naruto." TenTen bobbed up to sit next to Naruto. "You know she really likes you." She said, motioning towards Hinata. It was intended as more of a question than a blunt piece of information. She wanted to know if he really was that oblivious.

Naruto's eyebrows raised considerably and he turned towards Hinata. "Really?" He sounded amazed. Apparantly he really was that oblivious.

Before Hinata had a chance to respond, she fainted.

Silence.

"Well, she does." TenTen said, and hopped off back to her place on the couch to sleep.

Naruto looked confused and was worrying when Hinata would wake up when TenTen's voice popped up again.

"Believe it!" And with that, she fell asleep.

**Moral: Before you ever pour your heart out, make sure you lock the room first**

**!!**

**So, I dunno if that made sense, but I couldn't think of anything else, so I wrote that.**** Yeah, I was listening to Lady Sovereign when I was writing this so I made up a song.**

**Sorry if TenTen was OOC. Or if I spelled stuff wrong. **

**That's what that little button **** down there is for \/**

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight there \/**


	3. Three: When Breaking Hearts

Yeah, another one. Finally, I suppose. This is the result of listening to Juno soundtrack in the middle of the night. It's a bit sad, by my standards. Well, maybe it's just the song… Any way it's a songfic. So nice so smart by Kimya Dawson off the Juno soundtrack. I don't own it.

If you don't like songfics I'm sorry. It's here anyway.

--

_I was quiet as a mouse when I snuck into your house_

Sakura sat in the middle of a clearing, waiting for her teammates to arrive for training. They were late.

…_and took roomies with your spouse, in a nit and out a louse_

She sighed and lay down on the grass, soaking up the little sun that was left in the sky. It was about five o'clock.

_Wife's are lousy all the time, they suck your blood, drink your wine…_

She heard someone coming up from behind her. She lay still so she could hear them coming. Friend or foe… she didn't really care.

…_say shut up and quit your crying, give it time, you'll be fine_

"Hello." She heard the familiar voice from above her head. She opened her eyes to see a very unenthusiastic looking

Sasuke.

_You're so nice and you're so smart, you're such a good friend I have to break your heart…_

"Hi." She replied. A bit saddened but she wasn't sure why yet.

…_I'll tell you that I love you then I'll tear your world apart. Just pretend I didn't tear your world apart._

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asked, seemingly uninterested.

_I like boys with strong convictions and convicts with perfect diction…_

"Dunno. They haven't arrived yet." Sakura said. She sighed.

…_underdogs with good intentions, deputies with stamp collections…_

"Hn." Sasuke looked at the sky and was lost in thought for a moment. "Hey…" He said after a while.

_...plywood skinboards, ride the ocean, salty noses, suntan lotion…_

"Sorry." He said, still looking at the sky. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

…_always seriously joking and rambunctiously softspoken_

"For what?" Sakura asked. Very confused. Very.

_I like boys that like their mothers and __I have a thing for brooms…_

"Being late." He replied. Still looking at the sky. Sakura looked downtrodden.

…_but they always wait till they're under the covers, I'm sure glad we're not lovers_

"Oh." She looked at the ground and started thinking about things like ice cream and guitars.

_You're so nice and you're so smart, you're such a good friend I have to break your heart…_

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's face right in front of hers. She got very confused. Suddenly, he kissed her. Very softly, on the lips.

…_I'll tell you that I love you then I'll tear your world apart. Just pretend I didn't tear your world apart._

He stood up and looked down at her. Sakura was still in shock. Sasuke didn't show any emotion at all.

_I like my new bunny suit…_

He turned around and walked away… Sakura just sat there and stared after him. He was gone within minutes.

_I like my new bunny suit…_

The next day Sakura went to the training grounds. Naruto and Kakashi were there, looking very forlorn. "Sakura…" Naruto started.

_I like my new bunny suit…_

"Sasuke… left us. He went away… to join…" Naruto said slowly.

_When I wear it I feel cute_

Kakashi finished for him. "…Orochimaru."

--

**Moral: say what you mean and mean what you say, but don't say it mean.**

--

Well, I suppose another moral could be 'don't listen to Juno in the middle of the night when you are very sleep deprived'. Anyway, I love reviews, no matter how old the story is, how old the chapter is or how crappy the chapter is. Just review anyway.


	4. Four: When Learning Definitions

Another one

Another one. Quite a bit happier than the last… I hope. Anyway, if it were s tory I'd call it pot calling kettle black because that's a phrase I use that no one seems to get… it means someones a hypocrite…

I think… anyway. On we go…

--

"Hey Hinata." Tenten asked.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly.

"What's a hypocrite?"

"Uh… well, I suppose it's when someone says that someone else is something that they are…"

"Uhu…"

"Like… if I said 'you're ugly' which you're not Tenten, and I was really ugly, then that would make me a hypocrite." She answered.

"So, if I was really pretty and I said someone else was really pretty, that would make me a hypocrite?" She asked.

"Yes… I suppose so. Why?" She said.

"Oh. No particular reason…" Tenten said and delved into one of her memories.

"_N-Neji…Can we… stop… n- now…" Tenten said, panting._

"_No. You still haven't beaten me yet. How can we stop." He said, jumping down from a tree._

"_B-but…we've been at it…for hours…seven…I think… too much…training…" Tenten said, still panting._

"_Not until you beat me." He said. _

"_So… we can stop if I beat you?" She said, standing up straight once more._

"_That's what I said." He replied._

"_Hmm…" Tenten said. _

_He raised his eyebrows. What was she scheming?..._

"_Ok. Once more and I bet I _will_ beat you this time." She said very confidently._

"_Hn." He replied unemotionally. But he was worried about what was going on in her head._

_Tenten shot off into the trees. Neji quickly followed suit._

_It was perfectly quiet. He couldn't hear her… let's see if he can see her. _

_He activated his Byakugan. North… no… East… no… South… no… West… no… Where the hell could she be? He was getting very frustrated. No where he could see her. Maybe she's in my blind spot… he thought._

_Just as he was about to shift positions to see in his previous blind spot, a face came up in front of him and smiled evilly. _

_Neji was about to jump back when a pair of lips came crashing down on his own. He was stunned still._

_Suddenly, he felt the cold metal of a kunai at his throat._

"_I win." Tenten said from behind him._

_Damn. He thought. _

"_So now we can stop training." She said, releasing the kunai and walking off twirling it._

"_No we can't." Neji said coolly and walked off after her. She stopped walking and Neji overtook her._

"_What?" Tenten said flatly._

"_You cheated. So you technically didn't win." He replied from in front of her._

"_WHAT?!" Tenten shouted._

_He turned around and raised his eyebrows at her raised voice._

"_We keep training." He said._

"_YOU! YOU SEXIST LITTLE BASTARD! YOU ARE SO STUCK UP YOUR OWN ARSE THAT YOU CANT EVEN SEE THAT I WON! I WON FOR ONCE IN THE ENTIRE TIME IVE BEEN WITH YOU AND YOU CAN'T EVEN ADMIT BEING BEATEN!" Tenten raved on._

_He just stared at her._

"_It'S BECAUSE I'M A GIRL! ISN'T IT? WELL! YOU STUCK UP, GEORGEOUS, OVERLY PREJUDICE, KENNIVING STUPID LITTLE NINJA!" She yelled. Then realised that she had just called him gorgeous. _

_Oh shit. She thought, turning red._

_Neji simply turned around and walked off._

_Tenten glared at his back._

"_Hypocrite…" He muttered under his breath._

"_WHAT WAS THAT?!" Tenten shouted and ran after him. Scrolls at the ready._

--

**Moral: love many, watch your back and always paddle your own kayak.**

--

I'm running out of moral ideas but not story ideas so I'm using the morals off my calendar that seem to fit the story. Please review, no matter how long its takn me to update, I will update if I gets a review.

Cyber huggles! Tang xOXo


End file.
